Live On For Me
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: A one shot that came to mind for both the Mirror and Real Realm. It's set around Fumu and Bun in both realms. You can use this since it's an incomplete Idea. Just give credit and whatever.


**I Don't Own Kirby**

**One-Shot**

**Live On For Me**

**A/N: This is a story that came to mind when I was listening to '_Maid of Evil'_. Anyone can base a story around this if you like. It has a huge opening to do so, so hope you like! It's two of them in one, one if for the Mirror Realm and the other for the Real World.**

**Mirror Realm**

Shadow Fumu was frighten, the new, evil kind, Sir Dark Meta Knight, had taken over Dream Land, she and her brother were to become servants. Her brother was a knave in training, and she was the healer and knave in training. Her brother was stronger than she was, but she was quick, while he was smart.

All things pointed to that her brother would be the one the king wanted. But, as it turned out it was her he wanted. S. Fumu had also cut her hair after the war, she and her brother were almost alike. And now, she was to stay, while the king gave the family one day to retreat and never return.

S. Fumu knew her life would be of killing and blood now. She watched her family pack in the things. And before they left, she was given one last time with her brother. He pulled her into her old room, and told her to be quiet.

"Here, take my clothing, you be Fox Knight." he told her, Fumu was shocked at this. Her brother, S. Bun, frowned. She could see it in his eyes, he had been planning this day for a long time. Her brother was the smart one after all. He had this determine look in his eyes.

"Live on for me, you don't deserve this punishment." reluctantly, she agreed to this, after they swapped clothing, he held her close.

"We're twins, no one will tell the difference. Please, keep on smiling sis." she looked at him.

"I am Fox Knight, and you are Angel Knight. Twins who were commended to a dull fate." just at that time, Fumu, in her brother's clothing, was pulled by her parents to the car. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up to see her brother, in her clothing, looking very female, smile sadly at her. Then they drove off, leaving no trace behind.

"I am Angel Knight, and you are Fox Knight, place live on with a smile." S. Bun whispered, before going back inside. How long can he keep this secret?

_As long at it takes!_

**Real Realm**

Nightmare grinned, he had Popstar , now this was the first thing he had to do. Get rid of that girl, she was the key to helping Kirby defeat him. As for her family, let then live, he saw no reason for them to be killed. It was more fun when they ran.

Fumu was frighten, she looked at the knaves as they all frowned. Worn from battle, and tired. Fumu was literally walking to her death. She didn't know what to do, she had no plan in mind. That's when she looked at her brother, Bun had this determine look on his face.

"Sis, lets swap roles, I'll be you and you be me!" he said, she was shocked at this. Her brother was willing to take whatever this Nightmare guy wanted. She shook her head, Bun did the same.

"Sis, live on, you deserve a life. Were twins, with that hair cut you got, and my tips gone. Then no one will tell the difference." Fumu would have denied again, but that new look in his eyes, she knew he was serious. Reluctantly, she agreed.

Bun looked like his sister, as the portal turned on, and Nightmare smirked at the girl. Bun listened to him rant about how his sister was the main reason Kirby could defeat him. then he smirked, and aimed at Bun.

"But, looks as though I have won." and bun was silenced forever. Fumu cried once they were out of Nighmare's territory. The planned began to defeat him. If it wasn't for her brother, she would have been killed. The important piece to the chain. How long would she keep this secret from Nightmare?

_As long as it takes!_

**There you have it, my cannon for the Mirror World is that Fumu is the rough on and Bun is the smart one. Feel free to use, just give credit XD**


End file.
